


All's Fair In Love And War

by theuncertainauthor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Expensive Boyfriends, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Humans, Jamilton - Freeform, Jeremy Heere Is a Furry, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Smut, Nymphs - Freeform, Vampires, War, Warlocks, Werewolves, Witches, maybe smut idk, oof, sincerely three
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16031477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncertainauthor/pseuds/theuncertainauthor
Summary: What side you are on and what side you choose will determine how your fate plays out. When Jared falls in love with his enemy, it sparks a bit of a problem for everyone involved.





	All's Fair In Love And War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared + Evan + Kidnapping = This chapter

I groaned deep in my chest as my entire and stiffened then relaxed with a shudder, my eyes squeezed shut.

"J-Jare? Can I co-co-come in?" 

I opened my eyes and smiled slightly. "Yeah, of course," I called back.

The door opened to reveal my best-- _family_ friend, Evan Hansen. He relaxed when he saw I was fully clothed and lying sprawled out on my bed.

I chuckled. "What, did you think I was masturbating?" I joked. Evan squeaked. "W-Well, I mean, I've a-accidentally walked in on-on that be-before!" He protested.

My face flushed and I scoffed. "Perv," I muttered, embarrassment racing through my veins. His shoulders tightened the slightest bit, and I immediately felt bad as he shrunk in on himself.

"So, what's up?" I asked, not able to bring myself to apologize. He squeezed his eyes shut for a split second before sitting down in my desk chair. I sat up and gazed over at him, the familiar curl of embarrassed happiness of looking at him in my stomach.

His blonde hair was messed up slightly, his freckles standing out against tan skin as he picked at his cast, his startling blue eyes flicking around the room.

"How are your eyes blue?" I asked, mentally kicking myself when his shoulders tightened even more. We sat in silence for a minute before he slowly breathed in.

"I-It's the one hu-human thing about m-me. My mom," He murmured. I nodded. "So, what were you gonna say before that asshole interrupted you?" I joked, a tingle spreading throughout my body when that got a slight chuckle out of him.

"Y-You're not a...a j-jerk, Jare," He said quietly, his eyes trained on the floor. I smiled at his opposition to swearing.

"There was a b-breach at one of our st-strongholds. They took Thomas, Philip, and Eliza," He told me, his voice breaking slightly.

I felt my chest tighten. Thomas and Eliza were about our age, just about to turn twenty. Philip was Eliza's son, only six. Everybody loves Philip and Eliza; I'm sure everyone who has heard was mourning them.

We sat in silence, mourning the loss of our friends, when the lights started flashing red. The alarm sounded as a stoic, female voice came over the intercom.

"Attention, residents of the Hydrangea Stronghold. This is not a drill. Go to the nearest room you can find and bolt the doors. I repeat, this is _not_ a drill."

We were snapped out of our grief by the raw terror that seized us. I raced to the door to my dorm and bolted the door, grabbing a bag full of food, water, and blood in case this lasted for longer than it should. 

Evan had bolted the windows shut. I locked the door to my bedroom and flicked off the light, plunging us into darkness. The moment I did, I could hear Evan's breath hitch.

I grabbed him and placed him into a corner in my room, facing him so that if anyone came in, they would kill me first and not Evan.

"I-I ca-an't bre-breathe," Evan gasped, shaking like a leaf. "Evan, calm down. You don't need to breathe," I gently reminded him.

I saw his eyes flash in the dark before he went still. 

I wrapped my arms around him, but he didn't budge. "Evan," I whispered, "Come back to me."

We sat like that for a good two minutes before he moved, the alarms still blaring in the distance. He didn't say anything, pulled me close to his chest.

My heart sped up, and I knew he could hear it. "It's okay. They won't hurt us," He murmured, finally speaking. I nodded, unable to tell him that it's not the intruders, it's him.

I jumped when we heard a banging sound and screaming on the other side of the wall, followed by a bang and silence. I stiffened, a lump in my throat.

Before I could even inhale, Evan had flipped us so he was protecting me, and the door slammed open.

I screamed in panic, my eyes wide as I pressed myself to Evan. 

He growled, low in his chest before whipping around and lunging at the intruders. His fangs were bared, his eyes dark. He sunk his teeth into the first person's jugular, still growling.

I screamed again as I saw him rip into the human, completely feral. Before either of us could react, we both had been shot with something.

I felt warm, almost too warm. My vision started to get spotty, and I saw Evan collapse to the ground.

"Evan," I called. It sounded like my voice was far away and under water. I felt so tired; I just wanted to sleep.

I closed my eyes and lost consciousness.

 

* * *

 

I groaned, slowly opening my eyes. I blinked against the harsh lights. My neck was stiff; it hurt.

I tried to stretch, but quickly found out I was restrained. I looked down at the ropes binding my body.

At the moment, I longed for control of my hands, control of my body. I looked over the to left and gasped. "Evan!"

His head was lolled to the side, his eyes closed and two faint marks in his neck.

I looked to my right and almost sobbed.

Little Philip was also restrained like I was, his eyes wide in fear. Eliza was to Philip's right, tears slowly streaming down her face as flowers slowly bloomed from her bruises and cuts.

I heard a moan and looked back to my left. Evan had just picked his head and up and seemed to be processing where we were. 

"Evan!" I hissed. He looked over at me, straining against his bindings. I gazed helplessly back, the first tear falling when I looked a little past Evan.

Thomas was there, his head lolled forwards, still bleeding from his neck and his head. His face was extremely bruised, littered with cuts and scrapes. He appeared to be unconscious, his breathing shallow and laboured. 

We all jumped as a voice rang through the room, and Eliza let out a tiny sob.

"Well. It seems almost everyone is awake."

The figure stalked over and backhanded Thomas. I barely choked back a shriek as I watched his cheek begin to bleed as his eyes slowly opened.

The figure, who appeared to be male, leaned down to make eye contact with Thomas. "Well, it seems our little warlock is awake," The man sneered. He didn't appear to be much older than us, his light brown hair tied back into a messy bun.

Thomas met the man's eyes, his face expressionless. "Kiss my ass, horsefucker," He breathed.

The man's face morphed into a mask of rage. He straightened and raised his whip, cracking it along Thomas's neck.

He cried out in pain, going limp against the restraints.

The man smiled in satisfaction. "Now. Here's what were going to do. I am going to ask questions, and you are going to give me answers. If you do not answer me, you will be whipped. If you answer me with something incorrect, snarky, or sarcastic, you will be whipped. If you disobey me, you will be whipped. Got it?"

He stopped in front of Evan, leaning down to meet his eyes.

His hands gripped Evan's chin, and he lifted Evan's face up to admire him.

I felt a surge of anger, jealousy, and fear. "Let him go! Don't touch him!" I spat, trembling.

The man looked over at me and dropped his hand. He strolled over, casually humming to himself. 

He leaned down and whispered in my ear: "What, scared I'll hurt your boyfriend?"

The mockery was painfully present in his tone. Without thinking, I turned my head and forcefully sunk my teeth into his ear.

He cried out in pain and moved away from me, his expression now one of pain and anger.

I watched as a long, thick vine replaced his arm, fear jolting throughout my body.

He brought it forwards and down, cracking it along my neck. I cried out in pain, tears filling my eyes as I felt the cut sting.

He did it again, this time hitting it along my back. I let out a sob, squeezing my eyes shut. Evan yelled my name out, but I didn't answer.

The man kept whipping me until I was covered in blood and on the verge of passing out. The vine quickly morphed back into his arm, and he wiped the sweat off of his upper lip.

He strode over and grasped my chin, forcing me to meet his eyes. "Now you see what will happen if you try shit like that again," He hissed, straightening and snapping his hand to the side, causing my neck to move faster than normal.

I whimpered, my right eye swollen and bloody from when he whipped my face a couple of times.

"I swear to everything, I'll kill you, son of a bitch! Get back here, you-" Evan roared.

I chuckled a bit, starting to lose consciousness. It was Evan's first swear, and I got to witness it. The man, who had opened the door to leave, paused and turned back to Evan, interrupting him.

"The name's Connor," He said coldly, stepping out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this is a new story, I hope you guys like it! I really like the idea I have for this, and I am really excited to write more! I hope you like it as much as I do!


End file.
